1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting guide attachment for an electric knife and more particularly pertains to ensuring the cutting of foods to a predetermined thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of kitchen tools of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, kitchen tools of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of slicing objects by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,078 to Alberti discloses an Electric Knife With Guide Blade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,817 to Rubinstein discloses Cutting Implements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,759 to Sie et al. discloses Food Slicing Rack Devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,852 to Freeman discloses a Blade Connection Means for Power-Operated Slicing Knife. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,451 to Reichert discloses a Cutting Block Employing Cuttable Rods. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,728 to Krueger discloses a Bagel Cutter Guide.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an cutting guide attachment for an electric knife that allows the slicing of objects at a predetermined thickness.
In this respect, the cutting guide attachment for an electric knife according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to ensure the cutting of foods to a predetermined thickness.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cutting guide attachment for an electric knife which can be used for to ensure the cutting of foods to a predetermined thickness. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.